


Взросление

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Арагорн только что узнал о своем настоящем имени





	Взросление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming of Age](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412422) by blslarner. 



– Благодарю вас,  _ада_ … лорд Элронд, – учтиво поклонившись, произнес юный Арагорн. Высоко держа голову, он развернулся и покинул кабинет владыки Имладриса, зная, что стоит на ногах только благодаря чувству собственного достоинства. И только в коридоре, закрыв за собой дверь, он позволил себе привалиться к стене, пытаясь собрать воедино всё только что услышанное.  
Да, разумеется, он всю жизнь знал, что он – человек, а не эльф, и что Элронд никоим образом не участвовал в процессе его зачатия. Он всегда знал, что Элронд просто с очень раннего детства взял его под свою опеку и растил его из чувства долга перед настоящим отцом. Но это именно Элронд бинтовал его разбитые коленки и подарил первый деревянный меч – и отчитал за то, что Арагорн опробовал его на розах в саду, настоятельно порекомендовав практиковаться на амброзии и золотарнике вдоль оград пастбищ. Именно Элронд сидел рядом, когда мама учила его грамоте, и именно он затем познакомил его с квенья, а также адунаиком, синдарином и вестроном. Это Элронд брал его в травяные сады и показывал, как отличать полезные травы от сорняков, как собирать и обрабатывать растения и для кухонь, и для целительского крыла. И это Элронд подарил ему первого пони, а затем, когда он достаточно подрос, и первую лошадь!  
Но теперь он знал о своем происхождении, и почему Элронд так настойчиво обучал столь многим вещам: управлению землями, ведению документов, целительству, законодательству, истории, садоводству и военному делу, не говоря уж о языках и искусстве дипломатии. Почему братьям поручали тренировать его в выслеживании следов и в том, как опознавать и как справляться с множеством врагов, рыщущих вокруг скрытой долины Имладрис, – и почему все и всегда настойчиво твердили о постоянной бдительности. Само собой, Арагорну необходимо было быть бдительным – он же наследник Исилдура и полноправный вождь северных дунэдайн, и те его предшественники, кто забывал об осторожности, погибали жестокой смертью от рук бесчисленных врагов! В конце концов даже его отец умер от орочьей стрелы, попавшей точно в глаз.  
Арагорн, сын Араторна, – вот каким было его настоящее имя, его истинное происхождение. Арагорн, сын Араторна, наследник Исилдура и через него – Элендила, а также наследник древних королей Нуменора.  
– Что скажешь, Дунадан?  
Арагорн изумленно обернулся. Вот тебе и постоянная бдительность! Он даже не услышал приближения Глорфинделя, командира отрядов, защищавших долину! Хотя Глорфиндель был не из тех, чье приближение можно заметить без их на то разрешения…  
– Так ты знал мое настоящее имя и историю? – спросил он и запоздало сообразил, насколько обиженно прозвучал вопрос.  
– Конечно. Я тренировал твоего отца, пока тот воспитывался здесь, равно как и деда, и прадеда. Все твои предки, начиная с вернувшихся в Средиземье последователей Элендила, проводили несколько лет здесь, в Имладрисе. Хотя не помню, чтобы Элронд сближался с кем-то так, как с тобой, со времен выросшего здесь Валандила.  
– А почему ты зовешь меня «Дунадан»?  
– Разве не ты «человек с Запада», дитя? Наследники Элендила всегда носили этот титул.  
– Но мы покинули Нуменор три тысячи лет как!  
Глорфиндель плавно повёл плечами.  
– Возможно, так и есть, но память о том золотом времени до сих пор чувствуется в тебе, Арагорн. Надежда твоего рода по-прежнему живет в тебе – и, вероятно, восстановить его в королевских правах выпадет на твою долю.  
Юноша закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Так вот почему в детстве он называл меня «Эстель»? – спросил Арагорн, открывая глаза и встречаясь взглядом с эльфом.  
– Да. Всю свою жизнь ты олицетворял собой надежду дунэдайн, равно как и надежду всех, кто стремится побороть темные силы зла. В тебе твой  _адар_ видит величие собственного брата, которого он потерял давным-давно, когда Элрос выбрал удел смертного, – только ты уже родился смертным. Он видит внутреннюю чистоту и целостность, что так ценил в Элендуре, старшем сыне Исилдура, и зачатки благородства – такого, в существовании которого народ уже сомневается, ибо он столько веков был лишён достойных правителей. Но в тебе есть эта сила, наше возлюбленное дитя, – повести силы Запада против мордорского зла и увидеть, как оно будет разбито раз и навсегда.  
– Вы слишком много просите от меня, едва вошедшего в пору юности.  
– Может быть, и так. Ты считаешь себя не готовым следовать пути, предначертанному тебе как вождю северных дунэдайн и, возможно, будущему королю воссоединенного королевства? Но никто не ожидает от тебя, что ты сразу же сядешь на престол Арнора и Гондора. Потребуется время, чтобы завоевать доверие твоего народа в Углу и в Северном Эриадоре, ибо лишь немногим было известно, что ты не погиб, как того боялись, от чумы, насланной Некромантом на западные земли до того, как Белый Совет заставил Саурона сбросить эту личину. Тебя тренировали как воина и полководца, и теперь тебе придется доказать северным следопытам, что ты ими стал. Ты должен заслужить их доверие и делом доказать, что можешь выносить собственные суждения, принимать мудрые советы и тяжелые решения, что ложатся на плечи правителей. Ты должен будешь узнать своих людей, их надежды и страхи, как укреплять первые и придавать им сил совладать со вторыми. На тебя ляжет обязанность сблизиться со множеством племён северных земель и убедить их объединиться друг с другом, чтобы вместе выстоять против надвигающейся тьмы.  
Глорфиндель помолчал, затем продолжил:  
– Одни не поймут тебя, другие начнут всячески поносить, третьи – слепо верить, и тебе будет тяжело во всем этом разобраться. Занять свое место в мире вне этой защищенной долины будет нелегко, но тебе необходимо это сделать, чтобы Тьма не одолела нас.  
– И ты думаешь, я смогу?  
Светлая радость улыбки Глорфинделя была заразительна.   
– О, если кто-то и сможет добиться этого, то, думаю, только ты. Разве не ты и Эстель, и Арагорн – Надежда, что выше всякого понимания, и Королевская доблесть? Да, дитя, я верю, что у тебя получится, если поверишь в себя, как мы верили в тебя всю твою жизнь. В чьём суждении ты сомневаешься – своего  _адар_? Или в моем?  
И в тот миг Арагорн, сын Араторна, преисполнился надежды, о которой говорилось в его детском прозвище, отбросил прочь свои сомнения и, напевая «Лэ о Лейтиан», покинул дом Элронда, чтобы отыскать место, где мог бы окончательно освоиться со своей новой личностью. Березовая роща приютила его, и с этого дня он часто обретал там уединение, необходимое для принятия новой правды и груза новой ответственности.

**Author's Note:**

> adar - отец (синдарин)


End file.
